National Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Boss Hank McFlague * Henry Sneal Other Characters: * Honest Bill Williams | Writer2_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle2 = Sally O'Neil Policewoman: "The Case of Peter Cawley" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike O'Neil (Sally's brother) * Mrs. O'Neil (Sally's mother) * Tom O'Neil (Sally's brother) Antagonists: * Tony Spearo ** his gang: Louis the cabbie, others Other Characters: * Peter Cawley * Mrs. Cawley * Shorty * night watchman Locations: * O'Neil Family Apartment * Acme Storage | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle3 = Kid Patrol: "The Camping Trip" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Teddy ** George Washington Abraham Lincoln "Sunshine" Jones ** Porky Antagonists: * jailbird Other Characters: * Sheriff ** Deputies Locations: * the slums * the woods * jail | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker4_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle4 = Prop Powers: "The Fisherman Spy" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lank Loomis Antagonists: * * Locations: * ** U.S. Naval Base Vehicles: * U.S. Curtiss 5BC-2 dive-bomber * 3 three unmarked fighter planes (bright red) | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker5_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle5 = Wonder Boy: "The Redrum Company" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters * Antagonists: * Redrum Co. Other Characters: * Miss Cole * Mr. Mitciv Locations: * Warehouse District | Penciler6_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker6_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle6 = Quicksilver: "The Fifth Column Bombers" | Synopsis6 = A flying wedge of renegade fifth column bombers attacks the city, and Quicksilver intercepts them in mid-air. After an energetic aerial battle, the enemy aircraft are routed, and Quicksilver rides along as they retreat, across most of the continent, to their secret cavern base, in the Grand Canyon. He attacks the remaining pilots and their ground crew, and drops them into a pit, with a massive stalagmite atop them, then blows up the base. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Renegade Fifth Columnists Locations: * * Vehicles: * at least six single-engine bombers (bright red) | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Celardo | Inker7_1 = John Celardo | StoryTitle7 = Paul Bunyan: "The Canadian Invasion" | Synopsis7 = Paul Bunyan leads a specially picked detachment of U.S. soldiers across the Canadian Border, on a long march across difficult terrain, to intercept an invading force of Japanese infantry and armor. Paul rubs out a large number of them by inducing an avalanche, and then his troops attack the divided survivors. Paul grapples and defeats a series of heavy tanks. The remaining infantry make a disorderly retreat, but many are captured by Bunyan's unit, and marched back to the U.S. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bunyan's C.O. * Bunyan's Special Detail (1000 men) Antagonists: * (10,000 men) Locations: * Army Camp * Vehicles: * Japanese heavy tanks | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = George Tuska | Inker8_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle8 = Kid Dixon: "Late Hours With Eve" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * B. Galsworthy "Bottle" Topps, Dixon's Manager Antagonists: * Waxey Mays, leading contender's manager * leading contender's trainer ** their bribed hireling * the Battler * Eve Locations: * Dixon's training camp * Battler's training camp * some nightclubs * Arena | Writer9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker9_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle9 = Pen Miller: "Cobalt the Chemist" | Synopsis9 = Professor Cobalt disappears. Pen Miller finds a chemical formula on a rolled-up piece of paper inside a round pellet from under a dead man's tongue, and writes down the formula. He repairs to his home library to read up on some chemistry, and deduces that the missing Professor Cobalt had perfected a Food Pill Formula, and he expects that some foreign powers would be trying to get that formula. He makes some telephone calls, and lures some foreign agents to his home base, where he and Niki pretend to get captured by them. At the spies' hide-out, Pen and Niki subdue their captors, and sneak inside, where they find a U.S.Army Captain, and Professor Cobalt, both being tortured by enemy agents. Miller and Niki leave the spies crated inside some odd-shaped coffins, then call in the police. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , Cartoonist Detective Supporting Characters: * Niki, his valet Antagonists: * cabinet maker / torturer ** spy gang Other Characters: * Lt. Beamish, 12th Precinct * Cobalt, the chemist * Cobalt's Assistant * Army Captain Locations: * 144 Spruce Blvd, Pen Miller's residence * Forbidding Mansion Items: * Cobalt's secret food pill formula | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker10_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle10 = Jack and Jill: "Mad Killer At Large!" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Officer Pat Clancy Antagonists: * Mad Killer Other Characters: * more police * taxi driver Locations: * City Park | Writer11_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler11_1 = Alex Blum | Inker11_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle11 = Merlin: "A Dream of Treasure" | Synopsis11 = Merlin sends a pair of young lovers back in time, several hundred years, to have an adventure among pirates and hostile savages. Merlin accompanies Ted, and participates in the battles and chases and escapes of their adventure, and at one point, while he is separated from his Magic Cloak, seems to be in actual danger. But young Ted comes thru, Merlin regains his cloak, and brings everybody back to 1941, then gives them a check for half a million dollars. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ted * Wanda Antagonists: * Pirates of several hundred years ago * Tribal Natives of several hundred years ago Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak Vessels: * Ancient Galleon Concepts: * | Notes = * Jack and Jill: According to one cop in this story, Jack Doe carries Police credentials, and is on the force. * First issue for Alex Blum art on Merlin, replacing Arthur Peddy. * First issue for Miss Winky by Arthur Beeman. * Paul Bunyan's rank is not revealed, but presumably he is no longer a private, given that he is, this issue, placed in command of a 1000-man detachment. Their unit is also not identified. * Pen Miller's address is 144 Spruce Blvd. ** The "foreign" spies in this story have German accents but their nationality is not named. * Prop Powers's rank is not revealed. Neither is that of his sidekick Lank Loomis. Their unit is also not identified. ** The U.S. military planes in this feature are no longer bright red. The unidentified enemy aircraft are now bright red, but the U.S. planes are now colored to resemble shiny metal. * The renegade fifth-columnists fighting Quicksilver have no foreign accents, and their employer is never identified. They fly bright red dive bombers that resemble no familiar Axis warplanes. Quicksilver kills at least five of them. * Sally O'Neil catches a bullet wound in the shoulder. * Also appearing in this issue of National Comics were: ** Windy Breeze by Ralph Johns (replacing Tom Taylor) ** Yankee Doodle Boy: "Defenders of Liberty" (text story) by Anthony Lamb | Trivia = * Jack and Jill with art by Chuck Mazoujian is credited to "Lowell Riggs". * Kid Dixon with art by George Tuska is credited to "Bob Reynolds". * Kid Patrol with art by Charles Nicholas is credited to "Dan Wilson". * Merlin the Magician by Toni Blum and Alex Blum is credited to "Lance Blackwood". * Paul Bunyan with art by John Celardo is credited to "Storey Weaver". * Prop Powers with art by Arthur Peddy is credited to "Lynn Byrd". * Quicksilver breaks the Fourth Wall in the last panel of the last page, to plug the next issue. * Sally O'Neil, Policewoman by Toni Blum and Chuck Mazoujian is credited to "Frank Kearn". * Jack Cole signed his Windy Breeze gag strip as "Ralph Johns" (replacing Tony DiPreta, who signed as "Tom Taylor"). * Wonder Boy by Toni Blum and Nick Cardy is credited to "Jerry Maxwell". * Toni Blum signed her Yankee Doodle Boy text story as "Anthony Lamb". | Recommended = | Links = }}